Finally
by meirnpyon
Summary: Aku mencintaimu- kata yang selama ini selalu ingin kuucapkan padamu hingga akhir napasku. oneshot Karin/AU/OOC/gaje. summary cacat.RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst (?)

**Warnings**: AU, OOC, Typo, Abal, gaje dan seterusnya.

don't forget to leave your review :D

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

Kau tau Sasuke? Aku bahkan masih mengingat saat pertama kita bertemu.

Musim panas waktu itu, ketika umurku kurang lebih sepuluh tahun. Entah darimana seekor anjing liar berusaha menyerangku. Dia terus mengejarku hingga aku jatuh tersungkur. Saat itulah kau datang menolongku. Ya, kau berhasil membuat anjing sial itu lari ketakutan. Namun kau masih terlihat samar. Oh iya, kacamataku tadi terlepas. Dengan segera aku memakai kacamataku.

"Sampai jumpa." Katamu dengan wajah tampan yang tak bisa ku lupakan hingga sekarang.

Aku ingin sekali lagi… melihat ekspresimu seperti waktu itu…

.

.

**FINALLY**

Aku terus menjalani hidupku sambil mencari sosokmu. Dimana kau? Ingatkah kau padaku?

Konyol. Begitulah komentar orang-orang sekitarku. Mereka menganggapku yang terus mencari keberadaanmu ini seorang pemimpi ulung. Sudah ku tegaskan berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku melihatmu, Sasuke. Wajah rupawan dengan kedua bola mata onyx, kulit putih yang dilapisi pakaian biru, bahkan senyum sekilasmu saat itu. Itu nyata, 'kan?

Maka aku abaikan sekitarku agar aku bisa terus mencarimu. Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Bahkan jika harus melakukan hal yang berbahaya, aku pun bersedia. Ya, seperti yang telah aku jalani sekarang,menjadi sekretaris utama dari Orochimaru, seorang pimpinan yakuza yang sudah tidak asing lagi di dunia kriminal.

Awalnya aku takut. Namun begitu ingat kedua onyx-mu rasa takutku lenyap. Orochimaru bilang, kau akan datang padanya, Dia mirip denganku, menginginkanmu. Bedanya, dia menginginkanmu untuk menggantikan posisinya kelak. Sedangkan aku? Aku menginginkanmu untuk terus ada di sisiku. Aku mempercayai perkataan Orochimaru.

Dan ternyata omongan Orochimaru memang benar. Kau mendatanginya. Kau mendatanginya karena ingin membalaskan dendam kepada kakakmu sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak ada yang memberi informasi lebih detail lagi.

Namun kita tidak bertemu. Aku ditugaskan Orochimaru mengurus perusahaannya di tempat lain, yang cukup jauh dari tempatku semula. Sementara Sasuke berada di samping Orochimaru dan diawasi secara penuh. Sial. Biarpun dia datang, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menemuinya! Aku hanya bisa menunggu. Jika aku sabar menunggu, pasti kau akan datang menemuiku.

.

.

"Jadi memang kalian…" kataku begitu melihat dirimu bersama seorang laki-laki berambut violet. Kamisama… Apakah ini mimpi? Aku berpose seolah sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah dingin. Padahal, aku tak henti mencubit pinggangku untuk meyakinkan bahwa diriku tidak sedang bermimpi. Ah… pasti nanti pinggangku biru-biru setelah kucubiti. Tapi aku tak peduli!

"Sasuke… Kau ke sini sendirian… Sepertinya, gosip itu memang benar." Kataku. Belakangan ini memang sedang ramai dibicarakan tentang tewasnya Orochimaru. Kabarnya, Sasuke sendiri yang menghabisinya. Dalam hati aku bersyukur.

"Jahat sekali… Padahal aku juga disini…" Keluh si rambut violet, Kalau tidak salah namanya Suigetsu.

"Lalu… Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanyaku. Astaga. Sasuke semakin tinggi dan tampan.

"Sasuke ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Suigetsu. "Ngobrol sambil berdiri itu tidak enak. Bisa antarkan kami ke ruangan lain? Aku lelah sekali…"

Aku mendengus. Kemudian mereka aku tuntun ruanganku.

"Karin, bergabunglah denganku." Kata Sasuke."Aku memerlukanmu."

"HAH?" aku terkejut mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. apalagi setelah sekian lama tidak saling berkomunikasi. "Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Tempat ini diserahkan padaku, tau!" Aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa berpura-pura ketus untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Orochimaru sudah tewas."

"Bagaimana dengan para tahanan?" Di tempat ini memang terdapat sekumpulan orang yang ditahan dengan berbagai macam alasan. Ada yang ditahan karena dianggap membangkang, sampai ke orang-orang yang ingin dijadikan anak buah oleh Orochimaru. Salah satu tugasku adalah menjaga mereka.

"Suigetsu… bebaskan semua tahanan yang ada disini." Perintah Sasuke.

"Hah… Memerintah seperti biasa…" Suigetsu mendengus.

"Kau, jangan seenaknya!" Bentakku. Suigetsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk melaksanakan perintah Sasuke.

"Dengan begini, tugasmu sebagai pengawas sudah selesai. Bagaimana, Karin?"

Aku melirik kearah Suigetsu yang berjalan dengan santai mendekati pintu. "Tidak mau! Lagipula kewajibanku untuk untuk mengikutimu 'kan tidak ada!" ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian menghembuskan napas, "Hn, mau bagaimana lagi…? Kalau kau menolak, akan ku cari penggantimu."

Kali ini aku yang terdiam. Setelah yakin bahwa Suigetsu benar-benar pergi, aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. "Aku ikut." Kataku sambil mendekatinya. Aku melepas kacamataku dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kalau kau memaksa… Aku akan ikut…" Aku menatapnya dengan pose menggoda. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah ketika kedua onyxnya menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa? Kenapa cepat sekali berubah pikiran?"

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir… Aku sudah bosan mengawasi tempat ini…" Kataku dengan suara yang tak kalah menggoda. Dari luar terdengar seseorang berusaha membuka pintu. Pasti Suigetsu. Tapi biar saja, 'kan sudah aku kunci. Perlahan, aku terus berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

"Karin, menjauhlah dariku…" ucap Sasuke, risih. Tangannya menahanku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa…? Cukup kita berdua saja ,'kan…? Kita tidak memerlukan Suigetsu…"

BRAAAAKKKK!

Suigetsu membuka paksa pintu yang sudah ku kunci dengan tendangannya. Refleks, aku menjauh dari Sasuke. Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Dengan panik kupakai kacamataku.

"Mereka sudah kubebaskan…" Kata Suigetsu dengan sedikit terengah. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Sasuke. Karin tidak mau ikut, 'kan?"

"Tidak…" sahut Sasuke. "Sepertinya dia akan ikut dengan kita."

Si-Siapa bilang aku mau ikut?" aku membetulkan letak kacamataku. "Aku.. aku hanya ada urusan lain yang searah! " Kataku. Inilah keburukanku. Seringkali tidak berbicara jujur. Terutama saat gugup atau semacamnya.

"Wah… kebetulan sekali, ya? Ayo kita berangkat sama-sama!" ucap Suigetsu.

"Sampai setengah jalan saja, lho!" aku membetulkan kacamataku lagi.

"Nah Sasuke, ayo kita ke tempat Jugo."

"Apa? Jugo? Kalian mengajak orang seperti dia?" Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Suigetsu barusan.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu yang Cuma bersama kami sampai setengah jalan?"

"Ti-tidak ada urusannya, sih! Kau mau berkelahi denganku, ya, Suigetsu?"

"Karin, Suigetsu, cukup. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke tempat Jugo."

Sasuke menghentikan ocehanku dan Suigetsu. Lalu kami bertiga pergi ke tempat Jugo. Jugo termasuk anak buah kesayangan Orochimaru. Jugo memiliki keanehan, yakni tak bisa menekan keinginan untuk membunuh dari dirinya. Jugo bersedia membunuh siapa saja dengan mudah, sehingga ia digunakan sebagai alat untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi Orochimaru.

Namun Sasuke dengan mudah mengajak Jugo untuk bergabung dengan kelompok ini. Menurut Jugo, Sasuke mirip dengan Kimimaro, sahabat Jugo yang meninggal karena sakit parah. Jugo menganggap Sasuke sebagai reinkarnasi dari sahabatnya itu.

Dengan beranggotakan aku, Suigetsu, dan Jugo, Sasuke membuat sebuah tim yang diberi nama Hebi. Hebi berarti ular, binatang yang sering dijadikan symbol kelicikan. Mungkin seperti itukah cara kerja kami kelak? Misi Sasuke bersama Hebi hanya satu: menghabisi nyawa kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha.

Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang Sasuke pikir tentang kakaknya. Pasti ada alasan dibalik misinya itu. saat menyebut namanya saja matanya terlihat mengobarkan api dendam yang begitu kuat. Lagipula, apakah ada seorang adik tega membunuh saudara kandungnya sendiri tanpa alasan yang pasti? Tidak mungkin.

Aku percaya Sasuke. Padahal kepercayaanku itu tanpa mengetahui permasalahannya. Aku hanya ingin mempercayainya. Hatiku yang ingin begitu.

Kami bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan misi pimpinan kami, Sasuke. Aku menggunakan koneksi dari kolega-kolega Orochimaru. Tak disangka, kami bisa bekerja sama satu sama lain. Aku pun berusaha untuk mendekati Sasuke di sela-sela pekerjaan. Tanggapan Sasuke selalu sama, dingin seperti biasanya. Namun aku belum menyerah, tidak untuk saat ini.

Hingga pada suatu hari impiannya menemukan apa yang selama ini dicari. Kematian Itachi Uchiha. Dia sendiri yang mengambil nyawa kakak satu-satunya itu. Misi tim Hebi usai. Saat itu juga aku sungguh berharap bahwa kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke tidak ikut usai. Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya.

Misi tim Taka-nama baru kami- menghancurkan Konoha, sebuah perusahaan raksasa tempat Sasuke berasal. Lagi-lagi dia membuatku heran. Apa lagi alasannya? Tapi biarlah, setidaknya aku masih bisa bersamanya. Aku ingin menikmati masa-masa indah ini.

.

.

Kakek tua yang tengah berhadapan dengan sasuke itu adalah pimpinan Konoha, Danzo. Mungkin lebih baik kita sebut sebagai target selanjutnya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa tua Bangka itu mempunyai kelincahan dan kekuatan ilmu beladiri yang sudah tidak cocok lagi untuk usianya. Sasuke terlihat sedikit kewalahan menghadapi pertahanan Danzo yang sepertinya sudah sangat terlatih. Aku ingin menolongnya, namun Sasuke melarangku untuk ikut campur.

"Kyaaaa!" Danzo yang sudah terdesak mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku. Aku lengah. Kini aku menjadi sandera..

"Sasuke…Tolong aku…." Pintaku. Danzo malah mempererat lengannya hingga terasa sesak. Napasnya terengah, menandakan tenaganya mulai terkuras. Sasuke menatapku. Senyumnya mengembang saat mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Danzo.

"Jangan bergerak, Karin."

DORRR-!

Lengan Danzo yang tadinya terasa sesak kini mengendur. Aku bisa mendengar suara tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Rasakan kau! Aku tau Sasuke akan menolongku, Hahaha. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa dada kanan ku terasa hangat?

Aku menelan ludah saat tanganku yang barusan mengusap dada kananku berlumuran cairan berwarna merah segar. Darahku. Pandanganku tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih mengarahkan pistolnya. Sasuke mengincar bagian vital Danzo dengan mengorbankan sandera, yaitu aku. Peluru yang dilontarkannya menembus tubuhku dan mengarah tepat di jantung danzo.

Darahku keluar semakin banyak. Aku masih belum dapat mempercayai kejadian ini. Sasuke… Kau menganggapku apa…?

"Karin… Kau hanya akan jadi penghalangku kalau jadi sandera begitu." Ujar Sasuke. Seketika itu juga hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan rasa sakit di dadaku tidak dapat menandinginya. Pandangan mataku mulai kabur. Aku jatuh tersungkur.

"Sasuke… bereskan perempuan itu jika kau tidak memerlukannya lagi. Dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak tentang kita." Kata seseorang yang tidak ku kenal.

"Apa maksudmu tentang kita? Sejak kapan aku jadi temanmu?" Sasuke mendengus sebal. Lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh. Lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Langkah kaki Sasuke.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Otakku menampilkan kenangan masa lalu yang begitu aku hapal. saat itu posisiku sama, tersungkur. Dan sosok yang mendekatiku juga sama, Sasuke Uchiha. Yang berbeda hanyalah tatapannya. AKu membalikkan tubuhku yang terasa nyeri hanya untuk melihatnya.

Sasuke kini menatapku dengan luar biasa dingin tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Aku ingat tatapannya waktu itu begitu bersahabat, dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Aku ingin melihat ekspresimu seperti waktu itu sekali lagi…

"Selamat tinggal, Karin"

DORRR!

Pelurunya bertemu dengan jantungku. Napasku mulai terputus-putus. Aku tersenyum pahit. Inilah saatnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, aku membisikkan kalimat yang sejak dulu terlintas di benakku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

.

.

Aku menutup mataku tanpa menarik senyuman pahit dari bibirku. Akhirnya… Kusampaikan juga.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Yes. Ahaha.

Akhirnya… selesai juga.

Setelah sekian lama one-shot ini teronggok tanpa pernah terjamah (?) berhasil di publish juga. Hulalala huba huba. Well, ini memang cerita yang gaje karena AU. Tapi ada adegan yang saya ambil dari komiknya. Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ide ini yang muncul di otak saya

Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca fic ini. Di mohon kesediaan para readers untuk mereview nya :D


End file.
